1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication apparatus for sending information to a caller and for recording information from the caller through a communication line and to a communication apparatus for providing information to an operator and for recording information from the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic telephone answering apparatus as communication apparatus, having a digital memory unit, for sending an out-going message to a caller and for recording an incoming message from the caller through a telephone line is known. A first prior art of telephone answering apparatus, having a ROM (read only memory) as the digital memory unit, is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 2-209056.
This first prior art of telephone apparatus comprises a ROM for storing an out-going message and a d/a converter for converting a digital sound signal indicative of the out-going message to an analog signal. This telephone apparatus sends a predetermined out-going message stored in the ROM to the caller through the d/a converter in response to a call.
A second prior art of a sound signal recording and reproducing apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-189000. This prior art sound signal recording and reproducing apparatus once stores an analog sound signal from a microphone through a/d converting in a DRAM (dynamic random access memory). The stored sound signal is transferred to a flash EEPROM (electrically erasable, programmable read-only memory) to store the digital sound signal. The digital sound signal in the flash EEPROM is once transferred to the DRAM and then, the flash EEPROM is erased. A part of the digital sound signal is transferred to the flash EEPROM to edit the digital sound signal such as an answering message. However, in this prior art sound signal recording and reproducing apparatus, there is a problem that the DRAM should have a large capacity.